


squid ink through the stars

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autistic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Cephalopod Facts, Fluff, Info dumping, Intruloceit, M/M, Multi, Stimming, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan shares an afternoon with his boyfriends.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 23
Kudos: 291





	squid ink through the stars

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "since april is autism acceptance month, maybe some autistic!Logan?"

"Did you know that there's a cephalopod called the vampire squid from hell?" Remus asks, bursting into Logan's room. Logan looks up from his planner, a fond if exasperated smile touching his lips.

"Oh?" He questions. Remus nods, enthusiastic.

"It's true!" He says, waving a book above his head. From this angle, Logan can't properly read the title, but he knows 'cephalopods' is in it, displayed in turquoise foil. "It's not really a squid, though. It's an octopus! And also it's a coward. But what a _name_!" He cackles to himself, flapping his hands eagerly to either side.

"It's an excellent nickname," Deceit murmurs, from his drowsy place curled up on Logan's bed. Patton and Roman were being a little too rambunctious for his tastes, and Logan's room was always calm.

Even if Remus occasionally changed that.

"Are you done with planning yet?" Remus asks, bouncing on his toes. "You said four pm, and it's four _ten_ pm, so I figured it'd be okay."

"I am just about done, yes," Logan says, nodding. "Thank you for waiting, cephy."

"The book helped," Remus admits, unabashed. "It's got so many cool facts! Did you know squid and cuttlefish are decapods? They have eight arms and two feeding tentacles. I wish I could get away with feeding tentacles..." His voice drifts off, a dreamy look crossing his face. "Pat would _freak_ , though. And my brother."

"Perhaps you could try it out when you eat with just the two of us," Deceit suggests mildly. Remus's eyes light up.

"That'd be the _best_!" He crows. "Lo Lo, what'd you think? We could make it an experiment!" Despite himself, Logan can't help but feel intrigued. He tilts his head to one side, contemplating, then nods.

"We'll have to set up a time," he says, unconsciously rocking back and forth in his chair. "We shall also have to use a variety of foods, to determine what, if anything, you are capable of consuming that way."

"Sounds messy but entertaining," Deceit proclaims, sitting up. "I'm in."

"In the meantime," Logan says, closing Thomas's planner and setting it aside, in its proper spot. "Dinner isn't until six, and it's Roman's and Virgil's turns to help in the kitchen. What should we do?"

"Can- can I tell you more about cephalopods?" Remus asks, fidgeting from foot to foot. 

"I'd be delighted," Logan says. Deceit nods in agreement.

"There's cephalopod ink that makes dopamine!" Remus exclaims. "Can you imagine getting a hit of dopamine like _that_? It'd be so cool! And Humboldt squids practice _cannibalism_." His voice drops to an excited whisper. Logan taps his fingers on his desk, enjoying the sound they make.

"That sounds fascinating, cephy," Logan says. "I wonder what dopamine does for cephalopods. I imagine it must be used for _something_." Remus grins.

"They don't know yet!" Remus says. "They're still researching it. Oh, oh, and Humboldt squid? Can turn blood red. I wanna blood red squid, that'd be so cool, I could send it into Roman's side of the Imagination and have it attack."

"Only if you tell me ahead of time," Deceit says. "Because I would _love_ to hear your brother's reaction."

"He'd scream," Remus says happily. "Hey, Lo!" Remus turns back toward Logan, still bouncing on his toes. "Tit for tat. Tell me an astronomy fact." Logan blinks.

"Um," he says. "The sun burns 600 million tons of hydrogen every second." Remus's eyes widen.

"That's a lot of hydrogen," he says. "What else?" He sits down on the floor, cross-legged, propping his chin up with both hands.

"Andromeda is the nearest major galaxy to ours," Logan says. "And at that, it's still nearly three million light years away."

"Imagine how many krakens you could fit between our galaxy and Andromeda," Deceit says. Remus giggles.

"SO many!" He exclaims. One hand beats a happy rhythm in the air. "Dee Dee, hit me with a snake fact!"

"Snakes have flexible jaws, so they can eat prey bigger than their heads," Deceit says. "And yes, I've tried it, and no, it didn't work," he adds, anticipating Remus's reaction.

"Damn," Remus says. Logan has to laugh at the expression on his boyfriend's face. "Oh well," Remus says. "Hey, wanna watch a movie?"

"A short one," Logan says. "Dinner's soon." He glances at the clock on the wall. 

"Ooh I know," Remus says. "It's a kid's show but uh..." He trails off, chewing his bottom lip. Logan smiles gently at him, already knowing Remus's request.

"I'm fine with watching an episode or two of _Octonauts_ ," he says. Remus beams and bounces to his feet, already rummaging through Logan's dresser to find the remote.

"It's not horrible," Deceit says, rearranging himself on the bed. "Come on, Lo," he beckons. "The bed's more comfortable than your desk chair, I promise you."

"All right," Logan says, giving in and settling on the bed. Remus flops between them like a landed fish, snapping the TV on and turning it to his favorite cartoon.

Logan smiles. _Time spent with my boyfriends, check,_ he thinks, and settles in to watch the show.

**Author's Note:**

> sources:  
> https://www.smithsonianmag.com/science-nature/fourteen-fun-facts-about-squid-octopuses-and-other-cephalopods-45444510/  
> https://www.express.co.uk/life-style/top10facts/649627/top-10-facts-astronomy  
> https://www.sciencekids.co.nz/sciencefacts/animals/snake.html


End file.
